chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Antonio Beshiltheeni
Jonathan Antonio Beshiltheeni (January 1, 1900-July 5, 2016) was a Chawosaurian Supercentenarian who was the elder brother and most surviving and the oldest of all five siblings, he is the elder brother of Timothy Max Roosevelt and he is the father of 12 children, which is unbelievable to most people, and he been here in the world, much longer than anyone else in the world, eventhough the people who been on this earth longer than Jonathan Beshiltheeni, are Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii & Berruguete Leonardo Montgomery and he is a Native American of the United States, who is a veteran of the Red Power Movement and activist of the American Indian Movement, he is an Atheist and he supported the African-American Civil Rights Movement, the Latino-American Civil Rights Movement, the LGBT Rights Movement and the Native American Civil Rights Movement. He is a Democratic-Socialist and prefers Socialism instead of Liberalism, which he was a Liberal until 1923, he became a Socialist, Beshiltheeni was an American Soldier who fought in World War 1 from 1917 to 1918, when he was 17 to 18 years of age and had made good money due to his service in the army. Jonathan died on July 5, 2016 in Queens, New York because of the age of 116 years of age. Early Life Childhood Jonathan Antonio Beshiltheeni was born on January 1, 1900 in Portland, Oregon, he, during the American Indian Wars, had witnessed so many horror from each battle, his mother was a white woman and his father was a Navajo Indian Man, Jonathan had been wanting and dreaming of being a soldier, and become a legendary American Hero, Beshiltheeni was Biracial, so would be known that he may could join the military. Beshiltheeni never liked most American Presidents, including Abraham Lincoln, because of his actions in the American Indian Wars, the American Indian Wars devastated the American Indians in an unprecedented way, the United States was not friendly towards their own Indigenous friends. Service in the U.S. Army Beshiltheeni, aged 16, joined the U.S. Army, he was the supporter of the women's rights movement and he was deported to Europe by President, Woodrow Wilson, to fight World War 1 in 1917, which was and still is today referred to as "the Great War" and Beshiltheeni and the red baron had been some enemies. However, in 1918, the United States won the war, but the German Empire, Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire, all three countries were badly effected after they lost, but the Tsardom of Bulgaria, survived through both World War 1 and World War 2, but dissolved a year after World War 2, After World War 1 ended, Beshiltheeni could've been deported to fight in the Russian Civil War, but was not qualified enough. Marriage and Children Beshiltheeni married his longtime Girlfriend, Antoinette Maximilian in 1918 after returning to the United States and from 1920 to 1940, he had bored 12 children, Beshiltheeni was a good father, and he voted in favor of Franklin D. Roosevelt. Franklin D. Roosevelt Beshiltheeni voted for FDR four times, because of FDR, Beshiltheeni went to work, and got the energy he needed to be healthy and thanks to social security, he got to best benefits. New Deal Beshiltheeni voted for FDR four times, Beshiltheeni had been dealing with good stuff going around his role in the FDR Process. Radio Chats Beshiltheeni had been enjoying FDR's radio chats and also. World War 2 Pearl Harbor Beshiltheeni mourned those who were attacked by the Imperial Japanese Empire at Hawaii, which was back then a U.S. territory, however, Beshiltheeni forgave the Japanese as he always had, he condemned FDR's Japanese American Internment Camps and believed that Japan can change, if they face consequences for their actions, Beshiltheeni has positive attitudes towards the WW2 Enemies of WW2 and Beshiltheeni can't fight in WW2 because of his family. Japanese American Internment Camps Beshiltheeni condemned discrimination against the Japanese American Internment Camps, he gave charity to the Japanese Americans in the camps and he also gave food. Nazi Germany and Adolf Hitler Beshiltheeni was not a fan to Nazism, or to Hitler, Beshiltheeni hated Hitler, but not the German People, Beshiltheeni drew Anti-Hitler and Anti-Nazi political cartoons and published them all, Beshiltheeni was asked how much he hated Hitler, he said that he hated Hitler so much that he wanted Hitler to die, he wished Hitler would committee suicide, but by 1945, his wish came true, literally. Japanese Empire Beshiltheeni was concern about Japanese expansion to the pacific west coast, which was where he always lived, but now lives in New York, he wished Japan would change their ways, but he wish had also came true, literally, Japan is now, a Globalized and Humanitarian Country. Death of FDR in 1945 Beshiltheeni mourned the death of FDR and he was in pain, so was his wife and a majority of his children. Death of Adolf Hitler and Germany's Surrender Beshiltheeni celebrated the Death of Hitler and Germany's surrender, he called Hitler a Bitching old Bastard who deserved to die and burn in Hell with his Pedophile Minions, he believed that Germany's surrender who surely weaken Japan. Surrender of the Imperial Japanese Empire Beshiltheeni mourned the bombing of two Japanese Cities because it had innocent Japanese civilians, but celebrated the surrender of the Japanese Government. Socialist Movement and Cold War Beshiltheeni had been the follower of Socialism since 1923, he believed in support for the USSR and supported Democratic Socialism. American Civil Rights Movements African-American Civil Rights Movement Beshiltheeni was a supporter of the dissolution of racial segregation, and he supported Desegregation of American Schools, he believed that All Races of America should live together as one. Women's Rights Movement Beshiltheeni believed in women's rights, he believed that women deserve the same rights and opportunities, he even supported the ruling of Roe v. Wade because it was ruled on the basis of women's rights, and he supported equal pay for all genders and all. Immigration Beshiltheeni believed in all Immigration, he pay causes to illegal immigration because he believed that Foreigners who coming in here illegally for a reason, their governments don't care, Beshiltheeni supports foreigners' rights. LGBT Rights Beshiltheeni believes that Homosexuality and Transgenderism are both questions, not moral or immoral, Beshiltheeni said in Lawrence v. Texas, "you know, a bedroom belongs to a couple, not the government, the state or a religion, it belongs to a couple who are committed or uncommitted", he supported since 2004, the legalization of same-sex marriage, and the church's right to practice marriage however they want. Ronald Reagan Beshiltheeni voted against Reagan twice, he did not thought he was a good president and does not like his policies. 21st Century Beshiltheeni became 100 years old on January 1, 2000, he was very excited and became the most happiest. September 11 Attacks Beshiltheeni mourned the victims of 9/11 and supported the war on terror. George W. Bush Beshiltheeni was not a fan to bush, but believed he is the most important one for the job to the war on terror. Muslim Americans Beshiltheeni condemned discrimination against the Muslim American Community, he said that discrimination, is the most worst thing you could never do to a person. Barack Obama Beshiltheeni encouraged Obama, but didn't admired him, he said that Obama is both the best and worse president. 2016 U.S. Presidential Election Beshiltheeni admired Bernie Sanders, but condemned Donald Trump. Death and Funeral On July 5, 2016 in Queens, New York, Jonathan passes away of old age and has been memorized and buried on July 11, 2016 in Manhattan, New York and would be buried in Portland, Oregon. Personal Life Beshiltheeni had been a Democrat since Bernie Sanders came into the spotlight, he never had a relationship with Timothy Max Roosevelt, he is Navajo Indian and he is an Atheist. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Socialist Category:Atheist Category:Supercentenarian